Triste (The Wild Wild West)
Triste (Susan Oliver) was a secondary antagonist in the the 1967 episode "The Night Dr. Loveless Died" for the TV series "The Wild Wild West". At the beginning of the episode Dr. Miguelito Loveless (Michael Dunn) has faked his own death. This was the ninth of ten episodes that Loveless appeared in the Wild Wild West series. James T. West (Robert Conrad) and Artemus Gordon have been called in to identify his body at the local morgue. While there, a mysterious woman shows up to mourn, and she takes a key from the wrist of the supposed deceased. She does it in a way that she is assured that West would notice, and immediately pulled a gun on West. When the mortician went for his gun, she shot and killed him. However, in the commotion, West was able to take her gun away. One of Loveless' enemies came in and a skirmish broke out, which resulted in a fire starting in the parlor. The key leads them to a bank safe deposit box, which blows up when they attempt to open it. Luckily, they survive the trap, and locate a red whistle and a letter which sends them on a wild goose chase. Triste breaks into West's caboose where she is attempting to find the key. She hits a dummy on the couch, and Artemus who was expecting her, captures her. He wines and dines her to get information out of her. In a comical exchange, Artemus tells her that she is very beautiful. Triste shrugs her shoulders and responds, "so they tell me". He follows that up, wondering how long that beauty would last behind bars. Finally, Triste confessed that they should go see a man named Tickle, which the letter had mentioned from the safe deposit box. She agreed to take Artemus to his place, but when they got there, he was dead. Triste grabbed Artemus' gun and shot him and escaped. However, Artemus had decided to wear a bullet proof vest. The inadvertent quest is planned to eliminate some of Loveless' cheated accomplices. This would also allow Loveless to have a fresh start with his schemes. The plan works beautifully as loveless poses as his own German neuroscientist uncle, Dr. Liebknicht, during the adventure. The uncle cannot quite help but release his anger periodically over his nephew's percescution by Jim. Nevertheless, Jim never catches onto the doctor's true identity until it is too late. Just when he is feeling comfortable, the doctor takes off his disguise and Triste shows up. West suddenly fainted due to the anesthesia that was released after opening the safe. Loveless locked Jim in a sanitarium and prepared to perform a lobotomy. However, Jim was rescued from the operating table by Artie posing as a French surgeon. Loveless, of course, escapes during a scuffle in the operating room. They follow him to his office, where Triste is also located. Loveless then escaped when his desk chair rolled back through a trap door in his office. With his office on fire, West, Artemus, and Triste made it down the elevator and out of the secret cave entrance. He seemingly dies for real as the sanitarium burns down, but we know better than that. Later, West and Gordon return to their caboose with some dates. They receive a mysterious box with no return address. When they attempt to open it, they hear the same noise they heard when the bank deposit box exploded. However, it turned out to be a dud, and they were receiving a little message from their rival Loveless. Although it was not said, Triste was taken to the authorities. Gallery screenshot_10083.png screenshot_10091.png screenshot_10092.png screenshot_10084.png www-soliver.jpg screenshot_10082.png screenshot_10088.png screenshot_10093.png screenshot_10089.png screenshot_10094.png screenshot_10095.png screenshot_10096.png Category:Live Action Villainess Category:1960s Category:Blonde Category:Beehive Hairstyle Category:Pistol Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Gun Category:Henchwoman Category:Conspirator Category:Fate: Arrested